The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of a Neodymium-Iron-Boron (Nd—Fe—B) sintered magnet from waste magnetic material.
The global market for Rare Earth Permanent Magnets (REPM) is growing together with the range of REPM applications. REPM's exhibit high magnetic performance characteristics, and are used in the development of high-tech, high-efficiency applications in many industries including electronics, energy, transportation, aerospace, defense, medical devices, and information and communication technology.
For example, applications using the Nd—Fe—B permanent magnets include: starter motors, anti-lock braking systems (ABS), fuel-pumps, fans, loudspeakers, microphones, telephone ringers, switches, relays, hard-disk drives (HDD), stepper motors, servo-motors, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), windmill generators, robotics, sensors, magnetic separators, guidance systems, satellites, cruise missiles, and so on.
The Nd—Fe—B type sintered magnet has a very fine tuned elemental composition, which includes, besides Nd, elements like Dy, Tb, Ga, Co, Cu, Al and other minor transitional metal elemental additions.